A continuing goal in integrated circuitry fabrication is to make ever smaller and closer packed circuit components. As integrated circuit density has increased, there is often greater reduction in the horizontal dimension of circuit components as compared to the vertical dimension. In many instances, the vertical dimension has increased. Elevationally extending conductors are commonly used to electrically couple circuit components that are at different elevations relative to one another.
Many times, the conductors extend elevationally between two conductive lines and have very large aspect ratios (height to width). Historically, the conductors having been separated from the conductive lines solely by solid dielectric material. More recently, an air gap has been proposed to be part of the dielectric material separating both sides of an elevationally extending conductor from the immediately adjacent conductive lines. It can be difficult to maintain tall conductors upright while forming and sealing such air gaps.